How can you stand being sane all day?
by Raven Smart
Summary: Written for the "If You Dare Challenge" A bunch of one-shots I will update weekly even if it is just adding on to a one-shot. (They will get better the newer the chapter is)
1. Burn

Written for the "If You Dare You Challenge" with the prompt 'Green with Envy' this is pre-written #1 and another challenge with the prompt "Where there is desire There is gonna be a flame Where there is a flame Someone's bound to get burned But just because it burns Doesn't mean you're gonna die You've gotta get up and try, try, try" — "Try" by P!nk and Lavender Brown/p

It was the middle of Divination when my quill tip turned pink. This meant that a would note appear in my notebook. The notebook was charmed to look like notes for whatever subject we were in. We had gotten the idea from the incident in second year. Pavarti and I had charmed the twin note books last year to make passing notes easier. It was a simple system whenever I wrote anything it the writing would it appear in her notebook. It was a tricky system but between my talent in charms, Pavarti's knowledge of obscure charms and a few questions about charms directed to Flitwick the notebooks were made.

I waited until Professor Trelawney had went to get a new tea cup for Neville before opening the note book. It was a deep purple leather with the Lavender embossed in gold ink across the cover, the r hooking over the cover binding the book shut. I tapped The tip of the L with my wand whispering under my breath "ostendo" the note book unlocked. I read over Pavarti's message _'You should ask him out after the game'. Why the hell would she not leave well enough alone. I did not like Ron Weasley he was rude, messy, cute, awful, and hot as..._ I shook my head softly he probably did not even notice me.I wrote back '_Ask who out?'_ as if I did not know exactly who we were speaking about. I discreetly looked over at Ron under the pretense of looking out the window. His hair is messy and I can't stop myself from thinking what it would be like to run my hands through it, how it would feel to kiss those chapped lips. A light stinging hex from Pavarti shakes me out of my thoughts, I look down at the notebook. _The idiot, who else would you ask out? Come one worst case he says no and we can spread some news about him _. I shut the notebook and whisper"Abdo" touching my wand to the curl of the n. _I cannot believe the nerve of Pavarti, she does not seem to get it. This is no crush, it is a fire. I want to kiss him and feel his passion pulsing through his skin when he gets angry. I am tired of boys that are sweet, I want a fire._

* * *

><p>I had kissed him. <em>I had Kissed Ron! I was on cloud nine even Hermione's glares pierce me through the back couldn't bring me down. I kissed him every time I could. He tasted like heat, and a bit of cinder, like the ash on his nose.<em> It felt so good, I felt alive when he touched me.

* * *

><p>At first when we started to drift apart I just tried harder to understand him. I asked Harry about Ron but Harry had no idea about my Won-Won. Ron was avoiding me to snog Granger. Yes that had to be it. I had tried my best to love him but I was burnt out.<p> 


	2. Broken Photos

_Written for Prompt The end is where it begins 912_

"Aun Hermy I broke it!" Teddy cried out as he watched himself in the mirror scared that if he even so much as turned his head the shadows would come back and take _Him _away. _He _looked happier than Teddy had ever seen anyone, with sandy scruffy hair and the kindest smile Teddy had seen. He was standing next to a pretty lady with bright pink hair. Teddy felt a tear run down his face without knowing why.

"Teddy? Teddy!?" Hermione yelled as she ran up the stair wand in was probably laying on the white carpet with thousands of small pieces of glass wedged in his skin spelling out vile words. Droplets of blood leaving marks on the walls where the glass had been. Hermione bit her lip hard, reminding herself yet again that the war was over and her and Harry had ensured that not another death eater would be left alive. He probably had just tripped over a hand mirror she reasoned, after all he had inherited his Mother's clumsiness. Even as she tried to convince herself that she was right she ran a little faster to the upstairs nursery.

When she pushed the door open she almost tripped over Teddy. Hermione felt tears leaking down her face as she stared at the almost perfect replica of Professor Lupin. Kneeling down she squeezed Teddy, "Are you okay Teddy?" she asked pushing back memories of Remus.

"Aun Hermy I can't make it work" Teddy shook the photo frame in emphasis. Teddy had been trying to make man in the mirror talk back like Aun Hermy's mirror, all he would do is wave and smile. Teddy had tried to copy the smile but something was missing. He didn't know what he was missing but he thought it had to do with the lady in Pink.

Hermione carefully took the photo frame from Teddy's fingers, "Teddy it isn't broken." Hermione held on to Teddy for a moment longer before she placed the frame back on the shelf. "It is just a video Teddy, like Snow White or Sleep" Hermione started to explain.

Teddy burst out, "But they are family like you and Uncle Harry, see they hold hands and she has a bump on her like Aunt Ginny and he doesn't repeat he moves odd. " He pointed to the frame and in a rare incident the photo flew off the mantle and into his hands. Teddy pointed to Tonks belly where she had just began showing signs of her pregnancy.

"Darling maybe this is a better discussion for a latter time." Hermione choked out nearly sobbing, memories of Remus and Tonks overwhelming her occlumency barriers.

"Don't cry Hermy" Teddy replied upset that he had made her cry. Teddy flung his arms around Hermione as she hugged him until she managed to reclaim her walls from the onslaught of memories.


	3. Crafty

_Written for prompt 196 Crafty_

Harry had luckily inherited his mother's eyes and with that came the pleasure of not having to wear those awful glasses Aunt Petunia had picked out a couple of years ago at a yard sale "because they were cute and made him look cared for." Petunia had said. Harry was a fairly skinny boy, but looked even more so in Dudley's old clothes. After a bit of gossip for the neighbors Petunia had taken Harry's clothes and adjusted them. Harry had always been the master of repair, he always was '

Harry always was very good at fixing things. Harry was three when he first fixed something on purpose.

"May I play?" Harry quietly asked grabbing the abandoned blue train and pushing it around the bend.

"No these are mine! Don't touch." Dudley tried to pull the train out of Harry's hand and the train flew towards the wall. The trains whistle had snapped off and the train's wheels came off.

Harry ran back up to his bedroom and hid under his blankets knowing that Dudley would blame it all on him. "Harry!" Aunt Petunia yelled up the stairs. Aunt Petunia came up the stairs and into Harry's Bedroom. Harry bedroom had a small cot in the corner with shelves upon the wolves filled with Dudley's broken things that were deemed too precious to throw out by Aunt. "Harry I know you're under the covers." Harry climbed out of his little cocoon. "Harry why did you brake Dudley's toy?'' Aunt Petunia asked disapprovingly.

"I did'nt mean to Aunt" Harry pleaded as he shrunk back in the covers. "Watch Aunt Tuney I can fix it." Harry jumped up and ran down the stairs, he grabbed Thomas the train and wished it wasn't broken.

That had me in the cupboard for the first time.

The next time I had fixed anything was when I was five. Dudley had knocked me over in his rush to get to the kindergarten playground the fall had torn my new shorts. I knew that Aunt wouldn't let me get new ones, frankly the only reason I had gotten these were because Dog-Lady had bought them for Dudley and they were to small. I wished so hard that for once I would fit in and not be left out, my pants had mended themselves. At that age I had not known better than to rush over and show Aunt. Luckily she could not make sense of what I had said, if she had I would have lost my room a few months earlier than I did.

As it was she slapped me and told me "Shut up and behave, I want you to act regular. Instead of being a freak".

I let a small tear run down my face before I turned around and said "Yes, aunt"


End file.
